Heretofore, it has been known that gears can be intermeshed in various combinations such that a plurality of gears can be made to turn in unison in any combination of ratios.
Additionally, it has been known that the teeth of one gear can be cut out such that when aligned with teeth on the shaft of a meshed gear, said meshed gear is no longer interlocked and can rotate freely.
It is known that gears have been used in many types of games, toys and puzzles. However, it is also believed that to date, no game, toy or puzzle has utilized the combination of spur gears, gear teeth cut-outs, alignment markings and intermeshing of gears to create a puzzle which requires a solver to align said gears in a specific manner where the gears are aligned relative to each other, static markings or both.